The Vortex
by K.C.96
Summary: Where Fon meets a young Hermione and decides to take her on as his disciple. Years later nobody quite expected the untameable vortex that she was. Fon didn't care, he was part of her hoard and could calmly drink his tea and smile at the chaos she created.
1. Chapter 1 A short Opening

**The Vortex**

Or: How Fon came across a seven year old Hermione and ended up training her in the martial arts and flames. How bad could it be? (Hint: A serene Fon walks through the wake of Hermione's ire with a small smile, making sure to keep enough distance to not get caught up in the vortex that he calls his student.)

 **Hem Hem:**

 **{Fully aware that I'm a** _ **hypocrite**_ **, I still feel the need to ask of you to read the following** **author's note** **. Thank you very much.}**

This idea originated of this image: After WW2 a very pissed off Hermione storms into Mafia Land to apprehend a pair of Voldemort sympathizers who are part of an uprising against the new Ministry of Magic. The mafia make the sensible decision and stay away from the vortex that she is.

 **Hermione's flames will be following:**

Mist (because she is a witch)

Cloud (she is very protective/possessive of friends [mostly seen with Harry] and books [mainly books]

Lightning (references to Hermione's hair, and she _is_ a Gryffindor)

Storm (for the story to work it's necessary, more importantly, while I can't find a good way to explain, I just have a feeling that they fit her the best).

 **Hermione's main flames will be Storm and Lightning.**

I'm still thinking if I should give her a little bit of **Sky flames** (as an explanation for _why_ the Slytherins and the others have to bully her and risk injury, instead of just staying away – example: Malfoy find her blood is dirty and that the air around her is practically poison but he feels the Sky-Attraction, which gives him a complex as he can't stay _away_ from her [it would earliest come up after third year - probably].

Rain would be used to take the edge off of the more volatile flames (Storm and Lighting mostly)

Sun would be focused on her own body, constantly healing it a little bit, maybe even get used like the ´ _Strength of a Hundred_ ´ Seal in _Naruto_ , storing the flames (with a bit of magic) so that she at some point could release them (once more, even if I will give her Sun flames, they probably won't come up before forth year).

I should mention that if Rain and Sun get added, Hermione **won't** be aware of what they are doing until later, it will all be done _subconsciously_ as a way to take off the strain from her body. Because so much power wouldn't come without repercussions, especially while growing up and during the teen years. Flames or magic _alone_ would be okay, but together I suspect they might be harmful until a person has a good grip on them.

 **Now, to the last bit:**

1) English is my **SECOND** language, furthermore: my dad is Canadian, in school we used British English, and a good part of the books I've read are in American English.

2) I don't have a **Beta** currently, however if you'd like to take the job on or want to recommend someone, I'll be all eyes.

3) I don't mind criticism, I'd probably enjoy **constructive criticism**. However, if you **don't like the story, don't read it**. **Nobody forces you to keep on reading**. If I notice that someone is bashing my story or me repeatedly, I'll announce them as a _**tsundere**_ – what else is somebody supposed to be if they keep on complaining but don't stop reading the story?

4) **Pairings** are as of right now still open – if you have an idea, I'd love to hear them – especially with an explanation. I'm also open to multiple partners.

5) If you'd like something to happen or have an idea for a situation, just post it or write to me and I'll take a look. I can't promise that it'll show up, but if it does I'll give credit where it's due.

6) _The Vortex_ **will** include the khr plot, even if I don't know how far along it will be when Hermione shows up.

7) Finally, **neither** _´Harry Potter´_ or _´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´_ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does **not** happen in the stories, and the idea of _The_ _Vortex_.

There might be changes to the points or new ones added with time, but I'll make sure to announce when it happens (or at least try to.)

* * *

 **A short Opening**

In later years Fon would never be quite sure why he thought claiming Hermione as his disciple was a good idea (he'd blame Reborn but that idiot would jump at the chance to claim the credit for that one). What he did know however was, that she must have been the gods' greatest prank and existed purely out of their boredom. At least he was part of her hoard and therefore protected from her ire. A sign and blessing from the goddess Guanyin* surely.

It did not matter anyway, what happened could not be changed. All that mattered was, that one surprisingly nice October day in a town called Watford, he came across a specific scene.

A group of about six girls – about seven years old - ( _unpleasant to look at_ , he later claimed in a protective voice, _and no, Reborn, I'm not just saying it because it was Hermione that they bullied_ ) stood in front of a seventh one (same age, smaller than the others – almost looking frail – with dark eyes and the bushiest hair he'd ever seen), seemingly blocking the last ones way out, and calling her names. That in itself, was not as unusual as he'd like it to be.

 _Bullying_ , Fon thought with a well-masked sneer as he eyed the people who religiously ignored the scene, _and everybody treats it like some sort of ritual to grow up_. He had no love for those that went after the weaker out of spot. Power bears responsibilities, were his grandmother's favorite words.

However, that wasn't what caught his eyes. No, a normal bystander would only see a group of young girls' name-calling and pushing around another girl, he though saw more. Saw how their victim had a perfectly (for her age) blank face – it must have been a regular occurrence, saw how she positioned herself in a way that would give her an escape route. And he saw her eyes. Eyes that seemed to burn in anger, wilful, powerful and untameable. A storm.

Fon must have spent far too much time with Reborn, because he felt giddy, and had this indescribable need to light this little girl's fire. He longed to unleash this vortex and smile at the chaos she would create.

* * *

 *** Chinese Goddess of Mercy**

 **I am in no way an expert of Chinese culture, beliefs, myths, customs, etc. If I ever get something wrong, please point it out to me. Moreover, if you know a good internet site that has the information or are knowledgeable on this subject, feel free to pm me or write in the Reviews.**

 **Oh, and have I mentioned that? Reviews…. (hear the echo…)**


	2. Chapter 2 Just another day

**WOW! I didn't expect such a respons =D**

 **A big THANK YOU to all of you 3**

There are already the first few **changes** to the following points: **4)** and **7),** so check them out~

1) English is my **SECOND** language, furthermore: my dad is Canadian, in school we used British English, and a good part of the books I've read are in American English.

2) I don't have a **Beta** currently, however if you'd like to take the job on or want to recommend someone, I'll be all eyes.

3) I don't mind criticism, I'd probably enjoy **constructive criticism**. However, if you **don't like the story, don't read it**. **Nobody forces you to keep on reading**. If I notice that someone is bashing my story or me repeatedly, I'll announce them as a _**tsundere**_ – what else is somebody supposed to be if they keep on complaining but don't stop reading the story?

 **4) Pairings** are as of right now still open – if you have an idea, I'd love to hear them – especially with an explanation. I'm also open to multiple partners. **Hermione's final pairing will not be fem!slash.** NOT because I've got something against it, but because I can't **personally identify with it and wouldn't know how to write it**. Maybe she'll date another girl for a while but nothing that will last. That doesn't mean that I won't try my best to include same gender relationships.

5) If you'd like something to happen or have an idea for a situation, just post it or write to me and I'll take a look. I can't promise that it'll show up, but if it does I'll give credit where it's due.

6) _The Vortex_ **will** include the khr plot, even if I don't know how far along it will be when Hermione shows up.

 **7)** I will try my **best to update regularly** , but I won't make any promises. What I can promise, is that I'll do my best to update the chapters of their **Arcs** within a few days. The Arcs being: Before Hogwarts, Year 1, Year 2, etc.

8) Finally, **neither** _´Harry Potter´_ or _´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´_ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does **not** happen in the stories, and the idea of _The_ _Vortex_.

 **Hitsugaya Ren** **: I personally prefer them longer as well, but until I reach Hogwarts I can't really make any promises. Right now I've got mostly two people whose view I'm including, maybe at some point Hermione's parents or a short look into one of the Arcobaleno. Once I reach Hogwarts there will be more people I can include. For the pairing, you're right, they'd make a great (and scary) couple – and Fon would approve. For the last point I'm still thinking about it, I doubt I'll make a decision anytime soon but I'll keep you in mind.**

 **pompei** **: merci beaucoup**

 **Kain Vixenheim** **: Thank you very much, I'll try not to disappoint ;)**

 **.13** **: I know what you mean, I have the same problem with several other stories as well. That's part of the reason why I decided to just go forwards with it and post it.**

* * *

 **2\. Just another day in the life of Hermione Granger**

Hermione did her best to try and keep her face blank. An action which became increasingly difficult as Janette and her cronies kept on calling her all the mean names that they've used before. _Really, you'd think they would get bored from saying the same deger… dereg… from trying to put me down with the same names they use every other day._ Her left eye twitched in annoyance. She _loathed_ it when she couldn't remember a word.

A slight push to her right shoulder reminded Hermione to the situation she was in. _Tch, you shouldn't have tuned them out so much_ she scolded herself mentally.

"What, are you too dumb to follow orders as well, freak? I said, give me your backpack. Now!" Janette moved in on Hermione, holding out her hand in a grabbing manner.

 _Nope, not going to happen. The librarian just gave me an old copy of 'The Hobbit' since they got a newer one. There's no way I'll let Janette the Troll and Idiots One to Five anywhere near that book._

Another shove against her shoulder. Hermione stole a glance behind her. She could still make it. When she saw the six annoyances plow their way towards her, Hermione knew she couldn't get away without a confrontation. Looking around she noticed that the next side street was the dead-end alley next to an old office. Which wouldn't be good if there wasn't a container there that she could use to get onto the wall (not quite two meters high and wide enough for her to walk on), a rather uncommon way to escape, but better than nothing.

She was too close to run and jump, but thankfully there was a box in front of said container that she could use. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Janette. "I'm sure this was a pleasure, but I think I'll go now", she sneered and proceeded to push the bully back with both hands, before she spun around and ran towards her escape.

It took a few seconds, but then Janette screamed in anger and gave her chase, the others following shortly.

Hermione didn't dare look back and focused on her goal. Hastily she stepped onto the box and then started to pull herself onto the container. It wasn't going as fast she'd like. _When I'm home, I'll look into doing… something to build up some muscles,_ she promised herself.

And then Janette was there and Hermione, still struggling, prepared herself for being pulled down and then… Janette screamed in pain but Hermione didn't pay attention, finally able to pull herself up and made her way to the small wall and climbed that one as well. Only then, sitting on said wall, did she dare look down _I really don't like heights…_ and saw a handful of pinecones lying on the ground. One obviously had hit Janette's right arm as she was holding it, crocodile tears running down her face and a hateful glare directed at Hermione.

"That's all your fault, you beaver-toothed freak! I will get you for this!" the girl yelled, before she ran away, her cronies following behind her, arms thrown over their heads as though they were waiting for the next barrage.

Hermione waited for a few seconds, waiting for the bullies to disappear and let out a relieved breath. _That was far too close…_

A few moments more passed before she decided to take a look around to see if she could spot her helper, but she didn't see anybody. For some reason though her eyes kept on moving to the roof of the building to her left (facing towards the street she had been on). But that couldn't be, right? It wasn't like being invisible was possible _(or was it?)_ and at least _somebody_ would take not of a person on the roof – unless they were really small? She shook her head. Something told her that her helper was there, so she decided to send a cheeky wave towards that direction and called out "Thank you!" before she made herself on the way. Her feelings hasn't ever been wrong before, so why doubt them now?

She still had quite a bit of a walk before her and wanted to get home before it was dark (she had to walk about 15 minutes on the wall before she could use someone's backyard to climb down, and then she was about another ten minutes away from home – five to the neighbourhood and another five to the house). Luckily her parents would work late today, so she could keep the whole situation a secret. With that thought in mind she happily started to hum ' _Hey Jude_ '.

* * *

Fon stared at the spot the spot that the girl occupied just moments before, his mind blank. Did she just…? He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. How very peculiar. His mind made up Fon decided to follow the girl on her way home to try and find out some additional information ( _No, Reborn_ , he'd later claim, _I didn't follow her because I was already taken with her and was worried about her going home alone. I just wanted to know some more about that girl_.)

* * *

 **Hermione is only seven at this point, so there will be words she won't be able to quite say or remember and will get her tongue twisted by more complex words . But she also seems like the kind of kid that would get annoyed at herself for not being able to say it.**

 **On another note, I'm not quite sure if I should give her a bit of a foresight ability, or if it's just her magic noticing a curse. What do you guys think? I won't make a real decision until third year starts, if she does have foresight, I might play Hermione's disdain towards Trelawney as an act out – meaning the two of them want to hide Hermione's abilities to give her some protection.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rooftop Guardian

**So I don't really like this chapter, but it's a necessity.**

 **Please take a look at the new point 8), it's hopefully the last change for a few chapters =) **

**I'll probably keep posting the points for the rest of the arc, or at least up until chapter 5. After that it'll be all few chapters, whenever there is a change and at the beginning of every arc.**

1) English is my **SECOND** language, furthermore: my dad is Canadian, in school we used British English, and a good part of the books I've read are in American English.

2) I don't have a **Beta** currently, however if you'd like to take the job on or want to recommend someone, I'll be all eyes.

3) I don't mind criticism, I'd probably enjoy **constructive criticism**. However, if you **don't like the story, don't read it**. **Nobody forces you to keep on reading**. If I notice that someone is bashing my story or me repeatedly, I'll announce them as a _**tsundere**_ – what else is somebody supposed to be if they keep on complaining but don't stop reading the story?

4) **Pairings** are as of right now still open – if you have an idea, I'd love to hear them – especially with an explanation. I'm also open to multiple partners. **Hermione's final pairing will not be fem!slash.** NOT because I've got something against it, but because I can't **personally identify with it and wouldn't know how to write it**. Maybe she'll date another girl for a while but nothing that will last. That doesn't mean that I won't try my best to include same gender relationships.

5) If you'd like something to happen or have an idea for a situation, just post it or write to me and I'll take a look. I can't promise that it'll show up, but if it does I'll give credit where it's due.

6) _The Vortex_ **will** include the khr plot, even if I don't know how far along it will be when Hermione shows up.

7) I will try my **best to update regularly** , but I won't make any promises. What I can promise, is that I'll do my best to update the chapters of their **Arcs** within a few days. The Arcs being: Before Hogwarts, Year 1, Year 2, etc.

8) I **might** , at some point, maybe, post the story on **AO3** and/or **Wattpad**. If that happens or if I decide to start posting anything else there, I will, of course, inform you and tell you my username.

9) Finally, **neither** _´Harry Potter´_ or _´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´_ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does **not** happen in the stories, and the idea of _The_ _Vortex_.

 **Hitsugaya Ren: I'm not quite sure on how I'm going to play out Hogwarts, but I don't think I'll make Dumbledore a bad guy, more just an old man who made a few bad/questionable decisions. Which won't necessarily mean that Hermione's going to like him, but I'll play the whole situation by feeling once it comes to that. The pairings are still open. There might be a few wizards and witches who have Flames or Knowledge of them, most notably those with mafia-ties and pureblood families, but it won't be something that too many are aware off. While I thank you for the input, I'll keep the flames as I announced in the first chapter. Besides, she'll learn from one of the outwardly calmest Stormes there are, and as for Lightning, it's not like she'd have to redirect and/or absorb the attack physically, she could just as well do it with cold logic.**

 **mlsmls27: Thank you =) Truthfully? I'm not quite sure myself on where the story is going to go, I just wrote the first chapter down and decided to post it. I love the pairing, you're right, they'd be absolutely terrifying. End everybody's reaction to it would be so much fun (Squalo I think would either try to drink himself into a coma or have one of those 'I'm so done with this' expressions'…**

 **Kain Vixenheim: True, she doesn't really need it, but it would be an interesting twist, no? I could use them for her "Light-bulb moments" (like the Basilisk or Skeeter) for example. I don't think she would just accept it, however, having grown up with Fon she might not doubt it quite as much. I could see him bring it up with her and then talking Hermione into investigating that possibility. Investigating being the deciding factor since I don't think she could say no to such a mystery.**

* * *

 **3\. Rooftop Guardian  
**

Hermione would never admit it to her parents, but secretly she absolutely _hated_ it when they worked late. Something that was happening more and more often nowadays.

Before Hermione was born, her parents were active members of _Doctor Without Borders_ and spent a lot of time travelling from one place to the next to help with anything dental related, something they stopped doing during her mother's last Trimester. However, between Hermione's intellect and acting older than she was, as well as her parents belief that she would be fine (and tell them if she wasn't – as if that would happen), they decided it was okay to slowly start helping out again a few months ago. And while they were not going to travel anytime soon, the conferences and phone calls did take up a lot of time. Which meant numerous late nights where they wouldn't come home up until the early hours of the morning.

The first time they came home late, Hermione thought it was fun. Sure, she was kind of tense for the whole night but she could eat as many sugary sweets as she wanted (she hid the evidence), could watch whatever TV show she wanted (she changed it back before she went upstairs), and read until they came home (with a flashlight to avoid being noticed). But the next time, only a few weeks later, there was a storm. And Hermione wasn't usually bothered by them, but that night she had a realisation:

Hermione Jean Granger was weak and vulnerable. Being alone during a storm where anything could happen she, for the first time since she could remember, felt her age. Like the small, seven years old girl she truly was. And she realized something else: She was arrogant. So, so arrogant thinking that she was something more than a little girl in a big world.

Of course she knew that the world wasn't a rosy place, that there were a lot of dangers everywhere. But it was always a kind of distant thought. She knew, but at the same time, she didn't. She still didn't, she was missing the necessary experience that she hoped wouldn't come anytime soon, but everything became more real.

That was when things slowly to change. Hermione would be one of the first ones to admit that she became slightly paranoid, noticing danger where there was none and looking for different ways to escape when she theoretically didn't have to. She started to spend more time at the library with the long-term goal to pick up as many odd skills as she could manage – which admittedly was a slow going process. In a few years she might have an easier time getting the more descriptive books but right now they weren't usually accessible for her. And lastly, she decided to keep a better eye on her own weirdness. Not because it bothered her, truthfully she loved it, no matter how often Janette the Troll and her idiot cronies called her a freak. Especially when a book was too high up to reach her. But she wanted to know more about it, about what she could do and maybe how she could use it, which was another slow going process but that didn't bother her quite as much.

But even with all that she was doing, Hermione didn't feel safe when her parents were gone for the night. Technically she knew that she hadn't managed to make as big as a difference as she would like, being only seven at that point and having only started. That didn't mean she didn't feel like she should have somehow achieved more.

That night however, even though her parents wouldn't return before midnight, Hermione felt safe. Somehow she knew that her Rooftop Guardian never quite left her side, never straying too far from her on her way home. And even hours later, long after her bedtime, she was aware of his presence on her rooftop. And yes, Hermione was quite aware that she should be freaked out and suspicious of him (and why was she calling the person a ' _him'_?) but she just felt so _secure_ …

Hermione smiled softly and curled up on her bed. She knew that for at least this night nothing bad would happen to her.

* * *

Fon followed the bushy haired girl closely, feeling as though letting her go home alone would be wrong. The longer he kept following her, the more interesting she became. He didn't try to fool himself thinking that she wasn't aware of his presence. Somehow she was aware, even if she did try terribly hard to not look towards his direction (the girl didn't quite manage, but he's seen newbies that were worse). What struck him though was the relaxed state she was in. Most people would be tense when someone followed them, she on the other hand seemed, dare he say it, as if she felt safe. Fon wondered if whatever told her of his location, told her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Once they reached what seemed like her home, a two-story brick building with some yard and a few trees around it, he contemplated that he could, now that she had safely made it back, leave her on her own. Surely her parents wouldn't be gone too long. But Fon's gut feeling told him that he should stay close by, and after all those years in the triad and as an Arcobaleno he would be foolish to ignore it. Therefore he decided to make himself comfortable on the roof, ready to spend a long night being bored.

Yes, it was a long night, but bored? Of course, Fon had dealt with children before but for some reason the young Miss Granger (yes, he checked the family name so he at least had something to call her before he'd look closer into them) seemed terrible amusing. And that wasn't just because she systematically destroyed every evidence that pointed against her being anything but a perfectly reliable daughter (even if it was a big part of it, especially since she was still so young).

It was already past midnight (and far past her bedtime) when she decided that she had read enough and curled up beneath her blanket and going to sleep. Her parents were still not back and Fon tried really hard not to let it bother him.

It took another two hours before a car turned into the driveway and two tired people stepped out and entered the house. Noticing that Miss Granger was waking up, probably taking note of two people entering the house, he jumped down onto her windowsill so he could see into her bedroom through the curtains, readying himself to attack should they harm the girl.

Hermione immediately relaxed with him being closer, likely feeling safe, and quieted down. The door opened a gap wide and a man in his late thirties peaked into the bedroom before softly closing the door again. It didn't take long after that before both people went to bed themselves.

Fon climbed back onto the roof, ready to keep watch for the rest of the night, but some movement from the room below him froze him in his tracks. The window opened slightly and a soft voice whispered up to him: "Good night, Rooftop Guardian". As the little girl went back to bed Fon silently murmured a "Sweet dreams, little one", before sitting down for the rest of the night _(No, Reborn, she did not have me in my 'Overprotective Mother-Hen Mode' before I even met her, I was only worried about the girl being alone at home. Reborn, stop laughing)._

* * *

 **Just to be clear: Hermione's parents love their daughter very much. They are just two very busy people, which means that Fon will spend a lot of time with her once they officially meet (Wink Wink)**

 **My Question for today: Which other Arcobaleno should she meet? Should she meet any of them before the khr plot? And should Hermione share blood with any of them? If so, how close or distant?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Something

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **So, I've got part of Hermione's family background down. You'll either love or hate me for the mess that I'm going to create 3 AH, but I don't want to spoil anything, let me hear your theories on what's going to go down!**

 **Ps: Fon will have his first shock in the next chapter or the one after that, so look forwards to it~**

1) English is my **SECOND** language, furthermore: my dad is Canadian, in school we used British English, and a good part of the books I've read are in American English.

2) I don't have a **Beta** currently, however if you'd like to take the job on or want to recommend someone, I'll be all eyes.

3) I don't mind criticism, I'd probably enjoy **constructive criticism**. However, if you **don't like the story, don't read it**. **Nobody forces you to keep on reading**. If I notice that someone is bashing my story or me repeatedly, I'll announce them as a _**tsundere**_ – what else is somebody supposed to be if they keep on complaining but don't stop reading the story?

4) **Pairings** are as of right now still open – if you have an idea, I'd love to hear them – especially with an explanation. I'm also open to multiple partners. **Hermione's final pairing will not be fem!slash.** NOT because I've got something against it, but because I can't **personally identify with it and wouldn't know how to write it**. Maybe she'll date another girl for a while but nothing that will last. That doesn't mean that I won't try my best to include same gender relationships.

5) If you'd like something to happen or have an idea for a situation, just post it or write to me and I'll take a look. I can't promise that it'll show up, but if it does I'll give credit where it's due.

6) _The Vortex_ **will** include the khr plot, even if I don't know how far along it will be when Hermione shows up.

7) I will try my **best to update regularly** , but I won't make any promises. What I can promise, is that I'll do my best to update the chapters of their **Arcs** within a few days. The Arcs being: Before Hogwarts, Year 1, Year 2, etc.

8) I **might** , at some point, maybe, post the story on **AO3** and/or **Wattpad**. If that happens or if I decide to start posting anything else there, I will, of course, inform you and tell you my username.

9) Finally, **neither** _´Harry Potter´_ or _´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´_ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does **not** happen in the stories, and the idea of _The_ _Vortex_.

 **Hitsugaya Ren: As I've mentioned before, I'm working on the length. Some might be able to access them, some might be latent, but I'll see where the story takes me on that forte.**

 **Kain Vixenheim: I'm afraid Fon will have to endure a lot of joking because of how he treats Hermione. I'd like to say I'm sorry, but really, I'm not.**

 **IgnisFelicis: Spoilers~**

 **IBO: I'm having far too much fun with that one, and I'll try my best to do it every chapter.**

 **.13: I love that thought, and it gave me a brilliant idea =)**

 **storyreader21: You are a great inspiration and managed to give me a lot of fuel for Hermione's family background. Three Arcobaleno, now that would be interesting. I've already got two down and I'm curious whether or not I can build in a third one… Thank you very much =D**

* * *

 **4\. The Start of Something  
**

The following weeks passed by quietly for Hermione.

She didn't take notice of her Rooftop Guardian other than a scarce handful of times from the corner of her eyes, Janette and her cronies, as well as any other bullies, left her alone _(I wonder if it has something to do with the pinecones?)_ and most importantly, her parents were back to their normal 8am to 5pm work schedule. Of course there was the fact that a small, red-faced white monkey was stalking her but she chose to (politely) overlook that occurrence.

Everything was quiet, which obviously meant that something just _had_ to blow up into her face. But Hermione expected that outcome.

+x+x+x+x+

" _It's the blood", Babushka* Tatiana would explain every time Hermione saw her, in heavily accented English, "Normally the good and the bad comes equally in everything. It is different in our family. All of our blood have areas where the good outweigh the bad by far or where we excel, but for the balance to keep there must be things where the bad outweighs the good. Like your intelligence" she added wisely "will come with its drawbacks. Not always the same, you must understand, as change is part of life. But it will have its price, always. Never forget."_

 _Hermione would keep these words close to her heart, seeing the truth in them every day._

x+x+x+x+

It was the last day before Winter breaks when it happened. Normally she would scold herself for being so unaware, but her parents were gone once again ( _and wasn't that pe-cu-li-ar? That it happened the day they weren't around?_ ), and wouldn't be back before the early morning hours. Where she any more cynical (she was), Hermione would say that they were in a pre-Christmas-mood (she did).

If it had only been the same six girls as last time, she might have been able to get away. But sadly, Janette did actually have a brain – no matter how small it was (from lack of use, surely), and acquired the help of her older brother Jacob and his friends (they were all around 10ish and big).

When Hermione started school, she had a crush on Jacob. He was cute and had a nice smile. And dimples. Don't forget the dimples. This went on for about a week. Then she found out that Janette was is sister, and any affection for him died out like a popped balloon.

But Hermione wasn't paying attention and was, after school, cornered by a group of eleven children in one of the more secluded spots near the school. She just knew that this wasn't going to end well for someone (probably her but that was another matter that she decided to ignore).

She didn't try to fight them. Not only was she outnumbered, Hermione also had no idea how to throw a punch ( _I really need to look into those self-defence classes…_ ). There was nothing she could do. Nothing but to endure. Well, no, there was one thing she could do besides trying to protect as much of her body as possible. She could make sure that they didn't see how much they hurt her. Hermione raised her head and glared at them. They would not see the pain she was in, she _refused to give those immature brats the satisfaction of seeing her tears_.

Carefully making sure that she hasn't stopped glaring, Hermione did her best to blank out. A hit, a shove, words that went over her head but weren't classed as important, and then someone punched her in her gut ( _god dammit that luck!)_ and she doubled over, falling down on her knees. Her stomach pulled itself together and her lungs felt constricted as she tried to gasp for air. It took a few tries before she even partly managed to catch a breath and her whole upper body was shaking. She heard jeering and laughing and prepared herself for the next hit, but it never came.

* * *

Fon felt uneasy as he made his way back to Watford. He had been gone for a few days to complete a hit for the Triads, Lichi going with him, and therefore left his soon-to-be student without any protectioin. Something he planned to change as soon as possible. He knew that those girls wouldn't just leave things lying as they were, and their silence on that matter worried him slightly. He had been patiently waiting for the fallout. Fon did not want anything to happen to one Hermione Jean Granger while he wasn't around to help her.

And yes, he did look into her family. After all, it would not do for him to step into a hornet's nest without any preparation.

Her father, Dan Granger, had a mostly ordinary family, at least in the recent generation. There was no sign of any living family, the most recent death was his older brother Alexander's nearly eight years ago in a bank robbery (he saved a woman's life). he only thing that really stumped him was the amount of half-siblings and illegitimate children during the 18th and 19th century. Fon took a good look at the mess, but decided that it wouldn't be worth the headache he'd get from trying to figure out her direct blood line. Maybe at some point in the future he could try to unravel who was whose child.

Emma Granger nee Taffet's family history caught his attention for some reason. Her father, Jacques Taffet came from a small family. He was a mechanic, grew up in a French village, and met his wife when the Circus came through a nearby town. He fell in love with her and when they went on, he decided to go with them (Jacques passed away when Hermione was young. It was another family member she would never really get to meet).

Emma's mother, Tatiana Smerti, on the other hand was far more interesting. She was Russian, but grew up in the circus, mostly working with the more dangerous animals, and when she slowly became too old for that she took over the management, a job that she was still doing ( _Fon had an inkling that it was something she would do until the day she died)_. Tatiana's father seemed to have ties with the Russian mafia, but that was one of those hornet's nests that he did not want to poke at right now. He wasn't Reborn, after all, and did not feel like dealing with the sort of chaos such actions would cause.

Then there was Sofia Smerti, Emma's older half-sister. She died around the same time as Hermione was born, departing six months after her lover Alexander Granger, the brother of Dan Granger _(And wasn't that an unexpected finding?)_ What really peeked his interest though was the lack of information on Sofia's father. Tatiana never put a name down, and Sofia never truly looked. Fon would love to know who it was, but decided to let things lie _._

So, in other words, his almost protégé had a seemingly ordinary family, with maybe a bit more drama than normal ( _his Storm flames kept on buzzing when he looked at the pictures he found of Tatiana and Sofia_ ) and some secrets that would certainly get solved at a later point, but nothing to be concerned off ( _famous last words_ ).

Fon's eyes were narrow in anger and the serene smile he often showed was cold and razor sharp, as he looked at the group of brats in front of him.

When the Storm Arcobaleno arrived in Watford a few minutes ago, he noted that Hermione should be on her way home by know or just about to leave school. Fon decided that he might as well meet up with her. It was passed time that they had a chat where he'd inform Hermione of her options ( _meaning that she'd be informed that Fon was taking her on as his next student_ ). But he did not see her. Fon sped towards the school, hoping she had just been kept late.

And then he saw her, surrounded by a group of insolent children, and Fon caught the tail-end of a punch that landed in her gut, and Hermione doubled over and Fon's flames _raged_.

He was in front of her in the blink of an eye, catching the outstretched hand that made for his student (not yet, his mind whispered) with ease and leaked a little bit of killing intent.

Under normal circumstances, he would have just scared them away, but Fon felt it was justified if he'd teach them a small lesson for their atrocious behaviours _(a few seconds later they lay mostly unconscious on the ground, with bruises littering their bodies and maybe a broken bone on one or two children_ ).

Fon turned around to where Hermione was, still on her knees and looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her, secretly proud that she did not show any fear of him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Lichi coming down and sitting next to Fon when:

"Please teach me" "I plan on taking you on as my student"

Fon looked pleased as he saw the resolve in her eyes and Hermione smiled widely as she registered his words. It was the start of something that has never been seen before.

 _("No, Reborn, I did not go overboard just because they hurt Hermione. I just found that it would be irresponsible of me to let such juvenile behaviour go without doing anything. It is vital for them to understand that their actions have consequences." "Their actions being hurting Hermione?")_

* * *

 *** Russian: Grandmother**

 **This chapter took a bit longer to get into the flow, but here it is…**


	5. Chapter 5 Setting things into Motion

**Here's the next one!**

 **And Hey! The Vortex breached 100 Followers! A big thank you to all of you, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter 3**

1) English is my **SECOND** language, furthermore: my dad is Canadian, in school we used British English, and a good part of the books I've read are in American English.

2) I don't have a **Beta** currently, however if you'd like to take the job on or want to recommend someone, I'll be all eyes.

3) I don't mind criticism, I'd probably enjoy **constructive criticism**. However, if you **don't like the story, don't read it**. **Nobody forces you to keep on reading**. If I notice that someone is bashing my story or me repeatedly, I'll announce them as a _**tsundere**_ – what else is somebody supposed to be if they keep on complaining but don't stop reading the story?

4) **Pairings** are as of right now still open – if you have an idea, I'd love to hear them – especially with an explanation. I'm also open to multiple partners. **Hermione's final pairing will not be fem!slash.** NOT because I've got something against it, but because I can't **personally identify with it and wouldn't know how to write it**. Maybe she'll date another girl for a while but nothing that will last. That doesn't mean that I won't try my best to include same gender relationships.

5) If you'd like something to happen or have an idea for a situation, just post it or write to me and I'll take a look. I can't promise that it'll show up, but if it does I'll give credit where it's due.

6) _The Vortex_ **will** include the khr plot, even if I don't know how far along it will be when Hermione shows up.

7) I will try my **best to update regularly** , but I won't make any promises. What I can promise, is that I'll do my best to update the chapters of their **Arcs** within a few days. The Arcs being: Before Hogwarts, Year 1, Year 2, etc.

8) I **might** , at some point, maybe, post the story on **AO3** and/or **Wattpad**. If that happens or if I decide to start posting anything else there, I will, of course, inform you and tell you my username.

9) Finally, **neither** _´Harry Potter´_ or _´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´_ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does **not** happen in the stories, and the idea of _The_ _Vortex_.

 **Blossomdemonfox12: Well, here it is ;) I hope it won't disappoint!**

 **Hitsugaya Ren: Wow, you're pairings for Hermione seem to get a lot more bloodthirsty. I should feel sorry for the rest of them, but for some reason I really don't… I will probably disappoint you with the whole 'Dumbels-is-a-bad-guy' thing, but I'm thinking about a 'Reading-the-Books' where the students pretty much say "Fuck you" to both, Dumbledore and Voldemort. I don't think I've told you before, but I really appreciate that you review constantly =)**

 **shadewatcher: I aim to please =D (muahahaha)**

 **Rubles the Amazing Cookie Mom: It's a work in progress, but they are slowly getting longer. I'm only now slowly getting more people whose pov I can take, and I'm still trying to find a good balance.**

 **Kain Vixenheim: Ah, I was wondering when the first person would comment on that one! Thank you so much for Reviewing constantly, it means a lot =)**

 **.13: I'm sure Fon will come up with some interesting methods, though more might show up in Flashbacks in later chapters. He will be aware of it, but I doubt he'll be involved. He might have a few contacts, but a real Network will only develop over the course of the years, and even that only for Hermione.**

 **polarsky: Thank you! Hermione is one of my favorite characters, and she has so much potential! She'll be a bit different from the book, obviously, but she's one of those characters that a writer can adapt easily to different situations.**

 **Penny is wise: Harry is Hermione's soul-brother, if you ask me, so he'll definitely show up a lot, but he's also a teenager that does his own things, so there will be times when he might fade more into the background. He does seem like a Cloud, but what would be his territory, his friends (that he always tries to push away because he thinks they'll be safer) or Hogwarts, his home that he has to leave regularly? Maybe a Clouded Lightning?**

* * *

 **5\. Setting things into Motion  
**

Hermione stared at the martial artist in awe as he took care her scrapes and bruises. Most of them weren't actually bad since she was wearing a long-sleeved pullover and jeans _(okay, so she should have worn a jacket but she wasn't really paying attention this morning)_ , so only her hands got a bit scratched up.

Contrary to what he might believe, it wasn't his height that had her silenced, but the fact that she had heard of him before. Growing up she was repeatedly told that he was the fastest person in the world and that he was the master of around 107 different martial arts. And he wanted to _teach her_! Hermione Granger! Hermione could jump around in joy _(yes, she was slightly fangirling. So what?)_. Not only that, it was also mentioned that he was an honorable man and that should they ever cross, that she could trust him with her life.

Hermione refocused on the man in front of her. She had a phone-call to make, but that could wait until later.

"Has the monkey been following me around?" Hermione blurted out suddenly. She turned red and wanted to cringe, that was _not_ how she planned on opening a conversation. Fon just hummed with a soft smile and finished up on her hand. He stepped back looking satisfied and repositioned himself on the table, now comfortably sitting across from her.

"His name is Lichi, he is my… companion and partner that I trust with my life. I asked him to keep an eye on you while I got some things organised", Fon explained patently with a knowing smile _(So she was nervous, sue her)_.

"Now, I believe I have mentioned it before, but I plan on making you my student, Miss Granger."

"But why?" Hermione couldn't help herself. She just didn't understand why such a renowned man would want to spend time training her. Why help her that day in the alley, why stay, and why spend time to not only keep an eye on her but also interfere when she got cornered today? She didn't have to say anything, Fon seemed to understand perfectly well what she wanted to say. He took a sip of his tea _(when did he make that?)_ and contemplated on how he should explain it to her.

"Because I saw the look in your eyes," he stated clearly. Hermione tilted her head to the side with wide, curious eyes and something tingled in the back of his mind but he shook it off.

"To begin with, the whole situation caught my attention. You were aware that they were going to approach you, and you knew that there was no way for you to get away. Only, you did have one, did you not?" Hermione blushed slightly. "Getting cornered at that alley was a strategic move. You were already aware of the container beforehand, I assume you made note of it beforehand should you ever be in need of an escape-route, even if it was a bit of a risk." Fon shot her a knowing look at her which she answered with a sheepish smile, shrugging her shoulders.

He shook his head in silent amusement, before he went on. "You planned on getting out of this situation, no matter what." His tone grew more serious now. "When a seven year old gets cornered like that, they normally either take on a defeated stance or become aggressive. But you, you kept a calm head. You ignored their words, shot a few quips back and then managed to get away. And that was impressive."

"But not what made you want to teach me?" Hermione questioned.

"No, that would have been your eyes. There was that look in them, that anger, that will, unyielding and untameable. _A storm_. And I wish to fan its flames and see how far it can go, see what it can achieve."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. A storm? _Hmm, she had heard this term before… Oh well, she promised to not look into it unless there wasn't any other way_.

"That is why I will make you my student."

* * *

Fon leaned back, taking a sip of the black-tea that he had made earlier and observed as Miss Granger mulled over his words.

"You don't really plan on giving me a choice, do you?" she questioned him with narrow eyes. Ah, what a delightfully bright girl he found. "I'm afraid that I might have taken up one or two traits of a… colleague of mine. So no, I do not really plan on leaving you much choice, though your willing cooperation would make the whole ordeal a lot easier." He sent her a winning smile, curious on what she would do with that.

Hermione shot him a judging look _(and was that not something unexpected? To not have his height but intentions scrutinised by a civilian?)_. She pursed her lips and then, slowly, they stretched into a wide, slightly manic, smile. "You get to explain it to my parents," she stated with twinkling eyes.

Fon blinked slowly before his smile started to match hers. He would have a lot of fun with her.

* * *

Dan Granger wasn't sure what to think. Oh, yes, he and Emma haven't found anything alarming on that Fon, in fact, he seemed to have a perfectly clear record. And they did check him thoroughly over the last few days. In fact, they went as far as to call every contact that they had over the last three days. And still, nothing suspicious came up _(which was alarming in its own right, if you asked him)_.

Three days ago, they did not expect someone to knock on their door just before noon. Hermione hadn't seemed any different, besides a few scraps but him and Emma weren't really alarmed by it. That was, until they invited a toddler like man into their house for some tea.

Dan had met many straight forward people, but Fon threw him off. Howoften did you hear the words: "I plan on teaching your daughter martial arts"?

There was no request, no explanation, just… someone being considerate enough to informing the other of their future plans for their daughter.

Dan remembered not being able to form any words, and just as he was about to blow up, his little Bug came down the stairs, looked at the situation, and exclaimed happily _(as if practiced, the whole thing went far too smooth to be natural, right?)_ "Master Fon! I wasn't aware that you would come by so early!"

 _(In a few years, Dan would swear up and down that there was a twinkle in their eyes, but that he was too preoccupied to notice anything)_.

After a cup of tea _(to calm their nerves)_ , He and Emma invited this Fon into the living room, with Hermione following them, and, after a good twenty minutes, wrangled out the story of how the two met.

By the end of it, Emma went to make herself another cup of tea, her hands shaking in rage at what their daughter had to endure. Dan had heard of the Smerti blood, of course, and the double edged blade that it presented, but this went too far. They were forced to accept the bullying _(not that Hermione would outright tell them about it, she was too proud for that)_ , but cornering her in such a manner… Dan needed something stronger to drink.

Hearing how Fon dealt with the offense made him respect the other man more, but he was still suspicious.

Which was why, when everything was explained, Dan and Emma asked for a few days to think it over _(look into him)_ , before they'd give their answer.

But still, something just seemed off about this situation, and it had nothing to do with the lack of height. Fon reminded Dan of some of the men and women he had met in Third-World countries, and not the poor, innocent ones. He had an aura, a dangerous one at that, and it made Dan wary of the type of person he was.

At the same time there was the awareness that he and Emma would sooner rather than later be gone for longer than just an evening. In no time at all it would turn into a weekend, a week, and then maybe even longer. If their daughter could learn how to defend herself it would be good, and even better if she found a mentor that she could trust and who would live close by.

And yet, it still seemed almost too convenient. But did they have another choice? Exchanging looks with his wife made it clear: No, there was nothing they could do but keep an eye on her, their daughter possessed enough stubbornness to outlast half of their family. Defeated he sighted slightly and turned to Hermione.

"If this is really what you want, Bug, then we won't stop you." "But only," Emma jumped in, her eyes narrow "if you are doing this because you want it, and not because someone talked you into it, or because you think you need to do it, and you won't let it influence your school marks, then I've got no problem with you learning how to defend yourself."

Hermione beamed at them, and Dan decided that the presence of this Fon might not be too bad, if he could get her to smile like that.

* * *

Later that evening found Hermione shifting through the secret compartment of the wooden chair standing in her corner _(apparently, desks were a bit too cliché, so she got a chair where you could lift the seat up and get some extra space…)_ to find her cellphone. Making a grab for it, Hermione closed the seat and sat down on her bed. Chewing on her lower lip, she contemplated whether she should call or send a text. Hermione's preferred way of communication was calling, but what if she was interrupting something important? Decisions, decisions… She heaved a sigh, there was a chance that Master Fon was close by, and she really didn't want to spoil any sort of surprise, so text it was.

* * *

In Spain, a figure standing in the shadows looked down on their cellphone as it vibrated silently.

"Oh, Hermione texted me? I wonder what she wants… shouldn't she be in bed by now?"

The person unlocked it and opened the text, before smiling softley.

 _Hi!_

 _Just thought that you should be aware that I got a new teacher today._

 _He's about your height and has a monkey. I haven't had the time to tell him about you, but I'm sure the two of you would get along great ;)_

 _Do you want me to give him your number? Or will you come by in a surprise visit soon? You know how I hate that you're alone._

 _Love you!_

 _Wildfire_

So, she met Fon, and apparently he wanted to teach her. That was… good? Fon was a great person, he was honorable and polite. He would be a brilliant mentor for her. Furthermore, Fon wasn't aware of their connection and Hermione wanted to know if she should tell him or if she should expect a visit soon. Well, it was Hermione, so of course it would be a visit. She didn't have to try and explain it all to Fon _(the last part was overlooked, she worried too much)_.

An answer was quickly sent back, and the person smirked, before leaving.

 _Don't worry, Wildfire, I'll be by before valentine._

 _Love you!_

* * *

Fon took a sip of his tea. Spending the last few weeks making sure there was no hole in his identity might have taken time _(and money)_ , but it was well worth it. Especially considering the amount of people Mr. and Mrs. Granger contacted just to find something on him. But between having a clean record _(at least for show)_ , and Hermione entering the way she did, all surprised to see him and efficiently defusing the situation _(and wasn't that fascinating, the way she pulled that act. It seemed familiar)_ , there was no doubt that they would let their daughter do what she wanted. Though, to be honest, their approval did not really change the outcome, it just made things less complicated. They must have been quite aware that once his student had a goal, she'd go for it, and they found agreeing to her easier.

Well, Fon wouldn't complain about it, in fact, he looked forwards to the mischief she brought into his life _(having to do the same thing over and over again did get dull after some time)_.

 _(No, Reborn, I will not allow you to poach her just because she's interesting. She is mine)_

* * *

 **Look forwards to the next Chapter! The first related Arcobaleno will get introduced to Fon (I've been waiting for that scene =D).**

 **Furthermore, we might get a look into either her family situation or Fon's training. Maybe some accidental magic… Ah, choices, choices…**

 **Quick question, what do you think is Fon going to make her do?**

 **PS: Trying to not reveal the gender of said relative was a pain...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Uncle

**We find out who Hermione's Uncle is!**

 **(Okay, so I've been mapping this chapter out since, like, three chapters ago -.-)**

 **As of this chapter, the points will only be brought up from time to time and at the start of every Arc.**

 _ **Neither ´Harry Potter´ or ´Katekyō Hitman Reborn!´ are owned by me. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Akira Amano. I claim only possible Oc's, anything that does not happen in the stories, and the idea of The Vortex.**_

 **Hitsugaya Ren: Let's see wheather or not your suspicion is correct.**

 **Penny is wise: Thank you =)**

 **Kain Vixenheim: Oh yes, Lockhart won't have a nice year…**

 **Critic (Guest): Thank you for your honest opinion.**

 **.13: Ah… Fon's training methods… That will be fun~**

 **shadewatcher: Hmm… I guess you'll see now =)**

* * *

 **6\. The Uncle  
**

Fon blinked. The person sitting at the Granger's kitchen table blinked back. Fon blinked again. The person sent him a wide smile and waved at Fon. Fon blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, turner around, and stepped out of the door. The person took a sip of tea. Fon came back in and blinked once more.

"Tea, Fon?" The person asked.

Fon just nodded and went to the table, grabbing the offered cup.

"Where are…" Fon started, "Dan and Emma?" he got interrupted. "They left early this morning, just after I've come here. I love them, but Dan has always been slightly unnerved by me. When I told them that I'd be here for a few days, Dan and Emma decided that they could go to a week-end conference in Liverpool. They probably won't be back for two or three days."

Someone was running down the stairs, and then Hermione, with her bushy hair in knots and all over the place, showed up in the kitchen.

"Heya little Wildfire!"

"Dyadya* Cherep! You're here!"

"Of course I am. I did say I'd be here in the next fourteen days."

Fon stared with wide eyes as his student grabbed the other in a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"What… Skull? Uncle Cherep? I…" Fon struggled with putting together a whole sentence.

"Skull, what is going on? And where is your helmet?" He managed to ask, his calm façade mostly back on (at least that was what he told himself).

The Cloud smirked at Fon. "What, you thought Skull de Mort was my real name?"

Fon's world fell apart (at least slightly)

* * *

"Well, technically it is," Hermione answered with an innocent smile. She didn't think she managed to fool Master Fon though, who's left eye was still slightly twitching. She turned back to her Uncle, who (in her mind at least) was more important than his kind-of-colleague, and started to bombard him with questions. Those reached from "Where all have you been?", "What have you been doing?", and "Have you created any new stunts? Will you have a show soon?" all the way to "Have you been taking care of yourself?", "Have you been eating enough?" and "You aren't just saying that to calm you down, are you?" _(The last one said with narrow eyes, she knew him well, after all)_.

Over the next half hour Uncle Cherep dutifully answered every question she threw at him _(at least to an extent, he masterfully talked around some things that Hermione could only guess at)_ , and always reassured her that he was in good health, physical and other. And then, just to be a bit cheeky, she asked: "So, Uncle Cherep, have you met a nice girl?"

The reaction, while expected, was spectacular. Cherep, who had just taken a sip of tea, started to choke and splutter. "Hermione!" he stuttered, face red and eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what about a man?" Hermione winked at Fon _(it was her way of peace-offering)_ , whose shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Hermione~" Cherep whined, "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Bring what up?" asked Fon curiously. "And you still have not told me how you know each other. I did not come across anything that would point at a relation between you two when I conducted the background check."

"Ah, I think that's because of Aunty Vi, right?" Hermione questioned her Uncle, who nodded sagely, face still slightly red. "Uhu, they did a good job, didn't they? It's always reassuring to know that it can even withstand another Arcobaleno."

"Skull? An explanation, if you were so kind?" _(If anyone would have asked Hermione right then, she'd say that he sounded slightly pained)_.

* * *

Cherep _(Skull was the Cloud Arcobaleno, who was on vacation right now)_ heaved a sight and looked at Hermione. "The living-room?" he asked his niece, who nodded and made way to the couch. The two cursed men followed, Cherep carrying a fresh can of tea, fully aware that they would be there for a while.

"I take it you know about Sofia?" Fon, newly seated on one of the armchairs, nodded, curious on where this would go.

"Well," Cherep went on, a sad look on his face "she was my twin."

Fon's eyes widened a fraction. "I am so sorry, Skull" he said, compassion and understanding filling his voice.

"Skull is on vacation," he replied automatically, his voice slightly watery. But he shot the Storm a soft smile and nodded in thanks. "Of course, little Emma has a different father. Jacques had no problem adopting us as his, even though we both kept Smerti as our last name."

"I take it that's where the `de Mort´ comes from?" Cherep grinned unabashedly.

"I was always good at ` _changing faces´_ , is what we call it. Of course, growing up in the Circus helped me a lot, and I use make-up and clothes to… strengthen the illusion, I guess you could call it."

" _`Changing faces´_?" Fon questioned.

"It's a bit of a Smerti-trait." Hermione, who was slightly curling into Cherep on the couch, stepped in. "It's easy to change who we appear to be."

Fon nodded understandingly "Emma…?"

"Mom takes more after Grandfather in that sense. She doesn't really have that gift, and isn't even fully aware of it."

"How can she not be fully aware of it?"

"Ah," the Cloud took over again, "Most of those that don't have it, think that it's kind of like being a 24/7 Showman or –woman. They easily see it as nothing but a small act. What they don't realize, is that it truthfully is a lot more complicated than that. An act can be seen through, what we have is more akin to what Viper does. Hermione does it with her Know-It-All routine and I do it with the Bragging-Loud-And-Weak-Stuntman thing. I could change my clothes, act like a toddler, and walk in front of Lal or Colonnello, and neither would recognize me."

Fon narrowed his eyes. "You could do that, but you would still draw attention, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty big draw-back. It's impossible for us not to stand out in one way or another. All we can do is choose how people perceive us." Cherep went on with his explanation. "All in all, Showman is, I guess, an apt description for us, no matter how… primitive it is. I just like to do stunts, therefore usually acting as a Stuntman. Reborn-Senpai is mostly aware of the whole story, my act got busted that one time in Paris, a few months after we first met. He helps me keeping up my cover in the presence of other people".

"Wait, everything Reborn has pulled on you has been an act?" Fon asked stumped.

Cherep grinned at him. "Senpai is aware that getting underestimated, especially when you're a civilian in the mafia, could be someone's saving grace someday. Well, it's also a great chance to cause chaos, confuse people, and make things more interesting, if you ask him."

The Storm nodded in acknowledgment, and Cherep went on "But you were already aware of my act, weren't you? At least to a part."

Fon smiled, but didn't comment the last statement. "And how did you hide the information?"

"Ah, I won't go to deep into it – it'd be too expensive, but shortly after we met, I helped Viper with something. They didn't feel like owing me anything, so I asked them to make sure that nobody could link me to my family and called it even. Ever since Hermione was born, Viper has been making sure that she is safe."

"Oh, oh! I met Aunty Vi when I was… four, I think? Uncle Cherep wanted me to meet them for some reason… They are really cool!" Hermione told Fon with a wide smile.

Cherep snorted. "It was kind of terrifying, to be honest. Viper spent a few hours with Hermione and now they hardly ask for any money when it comes to her."

* * *

When Fon saw Skull _(Cherep, apparently)_ in the kitchen of his new student, and not wearing his helmet, he was slightly weary. When he realised that the Cloud Arcobaleno knew the Granger Family – that Emma and Dan obviously trusted him, and more importantly that he was his new students _Uncle_ , Fon didn't know how to take it. Though, he did have to admit, the exchange between them was amusing _(and he would have to ask Hermione what Skull meant with `bringing that up´)_.

What followed was, what one could only classify as an information overload. To have a family ability that acted almost like Mist flames… Fon planned on making sure that nobody would ever find that piece of knowledge out, and at the same time adjusted his teaching plan. He would, of course, still teach her how to fight _(though now there was a chance that he would have her learn at least one type of weapon from the beginning – something small that she could always carry on her…)_ but he also planned on adding a basic knowledge of multiple languages into his training plan _(excluding Italian, Hermione would be able to speak and understand that language fluently – the mafia community there was too big to risk her being caught unaware)_. So that should she ever be in danger, she'd have the ability to either get herself to a safe place, or stall until someone could come and get her.

Fon knew that his façade was mostly down, however, with Cherep letting him into his family, he found that it was only polite to do so.

What the Storm could have never foreseen, was Reborn, of all people, being not only aware _(that was to be expected, truth be told)_ but actively helping Cherep out with his act. He had always thought that the actions of the Hitman stemmed out of worry _(no matter how… unorthodox his methods usually were)_ for their Cloud _(and yes, Fon was aware that Cherep was acting, he just thought that it was to annoy the others)_.

And oh, to have Viper of all be known as Aunty Vi to Hermione. Fon wanted something stronger to drink. And looking at Cherep, he probably agreed. Fon decided _(for his health and sanity)_ to not ask about Hermione and Viper while sober, especially if it brought the Cloud to drink only by thinking about it.

The rest of the day, and until the early morning _(they only broke out the alcohol after they've sent Hermione to bed at a reasonable time)_ , Fon and Cherep continued talking, bringing up various anecdotes and stories from their times as Arcobaleno and even some of their youth, entertaining Hermione with their attempts to one-up each other. At one point in the evening, Fon inquired about how Cherep even knew that he was there. The Cloud, in response, brought out his Cellphone and showed him Hermione's message, as well as his response.

"Beautifully crafted," Fon admitted. "I take writing Valentine with a small v stands for fourteen days?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to say a number, it's just too risky. Doing it like that is simple enough to remember, and obvious enough that nobody thinks about it."

Fon snorted at that, Cherep was right, of course, he himself had used similar methods before. It was amazing how the mafia wanted to complicate every little thing, and how easy it was for them to ignore some of the more simple solutions.

"Does she know?" Midnight had passed a while ago, when Fon finally asked the question they knew was comming.

"Meh, I had her promise me to not look into it. She's too intelligent and perspective for her own good, notices almost everything." Cherep sighted and attempted to sit a little bit straighter. Fon hid his smile by taking another sip out of his cup. "She knows I'm involved in something illegal, and has seen my flames before," he shook his head, "I gave Hermione enough information for her to guess that there are different types, and what they more or less present. Mostly so that she knows to get the hell away from people talking about it. Or at least contact me or Viper."

"How did they get pulled into this?" Fon wanted to know that one for a few hours, but thought that demanding answers would be rude.

"As I said, Viper owed me one, I cashed it in by protecting my family." Fon raised an eyebrow, wondering if he would elaborate.

"Well, you've noticed, right? Hermione's really intelligent. Sometimes too intelligent for her own good. Hermione… Well, between being her brilliant self and not quite five years old, I thought it would be best to intervene."

"And so you introduced a grown person, in a baby's body, who one could probably class as a genius – especially concerning numbers and collecting information – to her."

Cherep's smile was slightly maniac. "It was expensive. Really, really expensive. But honestly? _Soo_ worth it."

"I take it things went well?" Really, it was more a statement than a question.

"A few hours later, Hermione was calling them Aunty Vi and any question on what they've been doing had Viper telling me that I'd need to pay _the two of them_. Hermione found it great, and smiled her mega-watt smile. It honestly kind of terrifies me."

Fon paled slightly at the thought of Viper and Hermione working together. Of course, right now Hermione was still young. However, in another ten or so years, his protégé was going to be terrifying.

He looked into his half-full cup and lifted it towards Cherep. If the world was going to end, they might as well watch it unfold while drinking alcohol. "To chaos?"

Cherep grinned earnestly. "To chaos."

* * *

In Italy, Reborn felt a shiver go down his spine. Someone was about to cause chaos, and he wanted in on it. If only he knew who it was… It would be a lot of fun.

* * *

 _(No, Reborn, you can NOT claim to be the reason to the havoc Hermione causes, just because chaos is usually your thing.)_

* * *

 *** Russish: Uncle**

 *** Smerti is Russian, and (according to Google) translates into 'of death', which translates into de Mort in French. What a coincidence… (Cherep (Russian) means Skull, in case you were wondering)**

 **I love a good `There's-More-To-Skull´ fanfiction. He's a character who's very flexible and adaptable.**


End file.
